domofandomcom-20200214-history
True Trial Tower
The entrance to the True Trial Tower is located at (X:206 Y:130) in VIP Map, through a red crystal. There is no option to challenge this raid as a guild, so it must be done with a team code. The timer counts down upon entering the tower and no prints can be found here. There are 15 floors to climb with luxurious rewards. Unlike the other lairs, this one resets daily at the server's midnight (-4 GMT). Daylight savings is not taken into account. Tasks *Climb up to the 10th floor and defeat Trivern. *Climb up to the 15th floor and defeat Headless Giant Hero. *Defeat every monster on each floor to advance. As the first 10 floors are an exact copy of the classic Trial Tower except the different rewards upon Trivern's defeat, only the newest five floors and rewards are included on this page. Eleventh Floor Monsters Twelfth Floor Monsters Thirteenth Floor Monsters Fourteenth Floor Monsters Fifteenth Floor Similar to the classic Trial Tower, Headless Giant Hero will not appear at first. Everything needs to be killed for him to be summoned. Some of the dragons from previous floors as well as Tower-Patrolling Spirits appear here. Tips For tips on the first 10 floors, see Trial Tower. *It is highly suggested to get a strong, well-balanced team for this raid. While the first 14 floors aren't too much of an issue, Headless Giant Hero hits absurdly hard given this is a raid that requires VIP membership from each member to access. *The Tower-Patrolling Spirits seem to have some amount of damage reduction. Purify can remove this. *The debuffs from Different Dances are highly recommend for the patrols and Headless Giant Hero. *Headless Giant Hero can inflict Explosion, a stacking debuff that reduces the player's Movement speed, Attack Speed, and increases the amount of damage they take from all attacks. **This is important to be aware of, because this boss can also use an AoE that normally deals 90% of your max HP as damage, but the Explosion debuff can increase that damage output, potentially OHKOing you from full health. Be prepared to run. **One stack of Explosion can be blocked by a high enough priority speed buff like Breeze Pills. *Mega Medicine would be useful due to his clone attack that he uses at lower health. Since his clones have the same attack stat as he does, this can quickly kill anyone unprepared. **The clones last 5-10 seconds. **If you have someone exceptionally tanky who can quickly take aggro, make sure they do so and kite them around briefly. **The telegraph for this is when he's surrounded by a few pillars of rainbows. **The clones have Metal properties, so having Fire defense would immensely help. Trivern's Rewards For the rewards of normal Trial Tower, see Trial Tower. Unless stated otherwise, multiple items sharing the same treasure box slot will be selected randomly. The 10th, 11th, and 12th slots only appear after the first 9 slots are cleared. Slot 1: *15 1-Carat Purple Diamonds Slot 2: *60 Raid Tokens Slot 3: *1 Invincible Helmet *1 Manticore Helm *1 Hurricane Hood *1 Foxy Fox's Hairband *1 Crown of Lightning Slot 4: *1 Mecha Armor II Voucher *1 Mech Costume Voucher *1 Samurai and Ninja Voucher *1 Shadow Set *1 Chaos Slot 5: *50 Citrine (A) *50 Amethyst (A) *50 Opal (A) *50 Aquamarine (A) Slot 6: *1 Ultimate Adam's Sword *1 Ultimate Vampiro Blade *1 Ultimate Ghostbuster Halberd *1 Ultimate Blighted Blue Blade *1 Ultimate Cometcracker Crossbow *1 Ultimate Fascinating Fan *1 Ultimate Lute of Moonlit Snow *1 Ultimate Blackwyrm Wand *1 Ultimate Platinum Needle *1 Ultimate Grand Slam Gloves *1 Ultimate Stormy Staff *1 Ultimate Jade-Studded Abacus *1 Ultimate Heaven's Fire Hammer Slot 7: *1-3 Weapon Downgrade Crystals *1-3 Armor Downgrade Crystals *1 Onyx of Finality: Neutral Flaw (6% proc rate, 70-100) Slot 8: *A Skill Scroll (Lv14 Flame Paper Scroll, Lv13 & 14 Blood Boil Scroll, Lv9 Secret Charm of Rolling Thunder Scroll, Lv9 Withered Earth Scroll, Lv14 Transfusion Tune Scroll, Lv19 Additive Arrow Scroll, Lv14 Strongbow Scroll, Lv19 Mystic Mantra Scroll, Lv9 Finding Enlightenment Scroll, Lv9 Sharpened Arrow Scroll, Lv9 Soul Music Scroll, Lv9 Tiger and Dragon Slaying Scroll, Lv9 Hand of Healing Scroll, Lv14 Dragon's Call Scroll, Lv10 Dragon Guard Scroll, Lv14 Heatstroke Hex Scroll, Lv14 Joan's Jive Scroll, Lv18 & 19 Extortion Scroll, Lv19 Looming Mountain Scroll, Lv14 Stealthy Stab Scroll, Lv10 Staff Whip Scroll, Lv14 All Bets Are Off Scroll, Lv9 Ying Yang Transform Scroll, Lv9 Bronze Sinew, Iron Bone Scroll, Lv9 Floating Walk Scroll, Lv9 Endless River Scroll, Lv16 & 17 Cataclysmic Converter Scroll, Lv19 Assassin's Arrow Scroll, Lv19 Bolt From the Blouse Scroll, Lv9 Pet Snack Song Scroll, Lv18 Extractor Fan Scroll, Lv19 Coin Toss Scroll) Slot 9: *100 Guild Reputation Scrolls Slot 10: *1-4 Capsule Vending Machine Tokens *1 Onyx of Music (60-70) *1 Onyx of Archery (60-70) *1 Onyx of Charioteering (60-70) *1 Onyx of Calligraphy (60-70) *1 Onyx of Mathematics (60-70) *1 Back-to-Basics Book (Skills) *1 Back-to-Basics Book (Attributes) *1 Wardrobe Space Expanding Scroll X *10 Super Armor Upgrade Scroll (Green) *10 Super Armor Upgrade Scroll (Blue) *10 Super Armor Upgrade Scroll (Orange) *10 Special Mission Cards *1 Meru Gift Box Slot 11: *1 Onyx of Water - ATK (slot 1, 60 attack) *1 Onyx of Water - M.ATK (slot 1, 65 magic attack) Slot 12: This item only has a 50% chance of appearing. *1 Dragon Shield Headless Giant Hero's Rewards Unless stated otherwise, multiple items sharing the same treasure box slot will be selected randomly. For slots 10 and 11 to appear, the first 9 slots must be cleared first. Slot 1: *20 1-Carat Purple Diamonds Slot 2: *100 Raid Tokens Slot 3: *1 Heaven and Hell Male Voucher *1 Service (Male) Costume Voucher *1 Shining Armor Voucher *1 Assorted Ensemble (M/Unisex) Voucher *1 Ancient Male Voucher Slot 4: *Heaven and Hell Female Voucher *Service (Female) Costume Voucher *Beautiful Dresses Voucher *Assorted Ensemble (F) Voucher *Ancient Female Voucher Slot 5: *100 Citrine (A) *100 Amethyst (A) *100 Opal (A) *100 Aquamarine (A) Slot 6: *1 Ultimate Adam's Sword *1 Ultimate Vampiro Blade *1 Ultimate Ghostbuster Halberd *1 Ultimate Blighted Blue Blade *1 Ultimate Cometcracker Crossbow *1 Ultimate Fascinating Fan *1 Ultimate Lute of Moonlit Snow *1 Ultimate Blackwyrm Wand *1 Ultimate Platinum Needle *1 Ultimate Grand Slam Gloves *1 Ultimate Stormy Staff *1 Ultimate Jade-Studded Abacus *1 Ultimate Heaven's Fire Hammer Slot 7: *100 Guild Reputation Scrolls Slot 8: *5 Refresh Stones *5 Normal Lock Stones *5 Rare Lock Stones *1 Constant Onyx: Water Slay *1 Constant Onyx: Metal Slay *1 Constant Onyx: Wood Slay *1 Constant Onyx: Fire Slay *1 Constant Onyx: Earth Slay *6 Tokens of Clever King II *70-100 Agate (A) *70-100 Tigerseye (A) *1 Divine Skill Charm Box *1 Divine Demon Charm Box *1 Divine Necklace Box Slot 9: *1Ye Yaxi *1 Ma Ci *1 Heng Ai *1 Tu Wei *1 60's True Weapon Coupon *4 8 Times EXP Hot Springs Coupon *1 Shadow Warrior Gift Box *1 Magic Spirit Gift Box *1 Orange Weapon Improvement Tome (Phys) *1 Orange Weapon Improvement Tome (Magic) *1 Orange Armor Improvement Tome (Physical) *1 Orange Armor Improvement Tome (Magic) *6 Gold Resurrection Medals Slot 10: *1 Onyx of Water - ATK (slot 2, 65 attack) *1 Onyx of Water - M.ATK (slot 2, 70 magic attack) Slot 11: This item only has a 50% chance of appearing. *1 Headless Giant Hero Shield Category:Lairs